Wayhem
|residence = Paris, France |likes = Adrien Agreste |dislikes = Anyone hurting Adrien |supervillain identity = Party Crasher |friends = Adrien Agreste |enemies = Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) Carapace (formerly) Viperion (formerly) Pegasus (formerly) King Monkey (formerly) |weapons = Disco Ball Gauntlets (As Party Crasher) |abilities = Predict his enemies moves (As Party Crasher)}} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/974059425362251778 is a teenager who is a fan of Adrien Agreste. In "Party Crasher", when Wayhem feels left out for not being allowed to get in the party being held in Adrien's room, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into '''Party Crasher, a disco-themed supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Wayhem stands at a medium height, his skin is light tan, and he has dark brown eyes and dark brown wavy hair that he dyed blond to imitate Adrien. Civilian attire He wears a white button-down shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow, which he keeps unbuttoned. On the upper left side of the shirt, there is a green chameleon logo. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle (though in "Gorizilla", these stripes are not seen). He wears blue jeans, a brown belt, and red sneakers with white laces and soles. As Party Crasher Party Crasher wears a stereotypical 70's disco dancer's outfit, with an unbuttoned disco ball patterned shoulder pad jacket and matching pants. He also has a black v-necked dress shirt with a popped collar and a smaller silver disco ball pendant necklace. He wears a pair of sunglasses of the same style as the jacket and pants. At the end of each hand he wields a disco ball shaped gauntlet which he uses to activate his powers. He has blue skin and pink hair styled into an afro, alongside a pink mustache. Personality Wayhem is overly enthusiastic, courageous, passionate, and sometimes obnoxious. He dedicates himself to anything that he wants, like Adrien's autograph, although sometimes going too far in his obsessions with his energy and forwardness. He often reacts melodramatically to situations, from panicking for Adrien's safety when he falls from a building to gushing in delight when Adrien gives him his email address. However, when he realizes his mistakes, he feels quite guilty about it. Bold, he takes on any challenge to protect what he cares about, as seen in "Gorizilla" as he tries to defend Adrien from the titular villain. He also shows quick thinking by spraying Gorizilla with perfume to undermine his enhanced sense of smell. Abilities As Party Crasher Party Crasher has a large selection of disco-themed powers. Primarily he can trap people and objects inside the tiny mirrors of his disco ball gauntlets whenever he touches them, causing them to disappear and appear frozen on the mirror. It is not known whether this ability is voluntary or not, as everything touched by the gauntlets disappears, even if Party Crasher did not mean to touch it. The people trapped inside the gauntlets appear to be frozen in time to an extent, as they are not seen moving or emoting in any way until they are released, which can be accomplished by breaking the gauntlets. Party Crasher also displayed the ability to shoot a sparkling beam of refracted light from his gauntlets, which has the same effect as touching something with the gauntlets. There are no stated limitations on the mirror beams but given that Party Crasher only uses them occasionally, it can be inferred that there is some period of cool down before he can use it again. He is also able to predict the future movements of his opponents, visualizing the area as a disco-tiled floor with his opponents movements projected as static silhouettes on each tile. This ability can be used against multiple people at once, although the user is liable to be overwhelmed by the amount of movement. Curiously, Party Crasher is also displayed the ability to shape shift his gauntlets, first transforming them into a helicopter to transport the captured heroes to Hawk Moth, and later reforming them when they had been shattered into pieces by King Monkey; It is not explained why he is able to do this. Relationships Adrien Agreste Wayhem is a huge fan of Adrien, dressing like him and admiring him. When he meets Adrien in "Gorizilla", he is very ecstatic, and he chases Adrien around town with other fans. However, his admiration of Adrien leads him to confront Gorizilla with a bottle of perfume, and he willingly pretends to be Adrien to confuse Gorizilla and — unknowingly — help Adrien run off to transform into Cat Noir. Although giddy around Adrien, he apologizes for posting an image of Adrien that caught people's attention. Excitedly, Wayhem accepts Adrien's friendship while promising not to endanger his obscurity in public again. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Wayhem's outfit is very similar to Adrien's outfit. ** Marinette briefly mistakes Wayhem for Adrien because of the similarity when she is at André's ice cream stand in "Glaciator". * In "Gorizilla", on his social media post, his name is spelled as Wayem. * His name is a play on the word "mayhem", and in fact his over-enthusiasm did cause some mayhem to Adrien. * He was the first akumatized villain to successfully get hold of both Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. However, he failed to deliver them to Hawk Moth because of King Monkey's intervention. de:Farid es:Wayhem fr:Wayhem pt-br:Wayem ru:Вейхем Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains